r o y a l l y f o r b i d d e n
by AshleyfromHeaven
Summary: HE was the TALL Hot grandslam celebrityXshinigami captain... while SHE was just your regular 17-year old high school junior. What happens if 2 worlds meet again via Soul Society's forgotten prophecy.. and she thought THEY NEVER MET.. EVER... HitsuXKarin.
1. FOREWORDS

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**R o y a l l y . F o r b i d d e n**

.

copryight © 2010 by: littl3missZai.

Any method of copying and posting some scenarios of the story will be strictly forbidden.

.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

.

_Hello everyone... ^_^_

_First of all, this is NOT my first time writing a story, hence, I came to expertise in this field of work since 2 years ago._

_NEVER expect something "childish" story for my age, which is frankly 14._

_I've come to write this little piece of imagination I have and freely share it to everyone, and your free to give your honest opinions about this._

_BUT above all, this would be my first time to post a story in this site, so Im kinda not used to it's features._

_^_^._

.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**~FULL TEASER:~**

Almost a millennium ago when a horrible prophecy came across to Soul Society, which mainly concerns the Royal Family.

The prophecy was called "twin curse". Obviously, there were 2 prophecy, both connected to each other.

The first prophecy was **_"after the long, deep slumber, the Demon will soon take over and diminish the Gods."_**

and the second prophecy was _**" but soon after, the reincarnation of the Gods will come and save Soul Society from it's deep surrender."**_

And both the demon and the reincarnation will come from them.

Soon after, the queen gave birth to her supposed-to-be son. But there came out twins, a young baby girl and boy. Fearing that those innocent children were going to start the prophecy, the queen

vanished into thin air, keeping good care-of-a-secret to her beloved children.......... But those keeping days didn't last long when the twins suddenly vanished. Out like a drop.

and that was the last of the old prophecy of Soul Society.

.

Almost a millennium later when the winter war started, when we first saw Gotei 13, Kurosaki Ichigo, and everything. The "Aizen-seeking-for-power-why-the-war-was-started" drama... name it! The horrible winter

war was existing for a hidden purpose, to seek for the Demon who will going to take control of soul society, hungry for power. And to find traces of the lost reincarnation, and kill it. And as the old, forgotten

prophecy says, the only way to seek the Demon and the Reincarnation is _by making a war.... and soon after, eliminate the royal family._

_._

With all these "old-make-believe" stuff, how can a mere, young captain be awfully connected to it? And so as the Kurosaki's? Imagine the impossible connection.

But in the middle of mayhem, can there be a love formed beneath the "twin curse" and blood-thirsty wars?. There's only one way to find out................

.

.

.

The senkai gate is just to the right, ..... _go to the real world._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

Mainly rated **M** for it's deep storyline. But referred as **T **for it's erotic romance.

47% - romance

22% - history

15.5% - drama

15.5% - comedy

.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**c h a r a c t e r s :**

.

**~Hitsugaya Toushirou **

10th squad captain. Young, **TALL (6'0 feet)** serious, matured, workaholic, complete with gravity-defying white hair and perfect teal eyes.

=Was once labeled as "child prodigy" and took several, long years before his physical body matures enough. Just your regular Gotei 13 captain, strong, witty, and....strong.

=Has completely no idea when or why was he involved in a deep prophecy that will completely change the history of Soul Society.

=will soon be involved in such human activities and ended up being a **famous celebrity icon/world-renowned model in the real world.**

**~Kurosaki Karin**

=Now 17 years old. Raven-coloured hair growing upto her hips. Deep onyx eyes, high amount of reiatsu, (as expected from the Kurosaki's) and STILL loves soccer.

=has the slightest interest of her older brother's business of being a shinigami and has 0% wish to follow him.

=Never did she realized that she will be one great help to uncover the deep mystery of the old prophecy she doesn't even know. And soon she wishes she wasn't even born.

=the rank.1 in Karakura High (currently a junior) and aiming to be a lawyer. Has the slightest chance of being a lady, or being feminine. But politeness and modesty is another issue.

**~Kurosaki Ichigo**

=Karin's older brother, the eldest. He is aware of the old soul-society prophecy (but completely ignores it) and was currently married to Kuchiki Rukia. And lives in Sereitei.

=22 years old. A graduating college kid in the real world and being mobbed by girls. (who doesn't know that he's already married)

=Will soon going to do some great sacrifice for Soul Society.

=captain of the newly-formed **"squad 0"**. An ELITE, SECRET squad assigned to do top-secret and most-likely dangerous missions.

**~Kurosaki Rukia**

=Ichigo's wife. (duh?) And always fought alongside him during battles.

=kind, sweet, caring and gentle amongst her friends, family and loved ones. She also swore that she would protect the twins. (Karin and Yuzu) since she was attached to them the most.

=The first-ever fukutaichou of Squad 0, she will serve as the balancer for the upcoming prophecy. And yet be unable to balance out her own feelings towards the situation.

_~the rest will be stated in flow of the story._

.

_

* * *

_

.

I hope this little piece of my imagination will perk up your interests and start reading this fic. Thank you... and soon.... have fun! ^_^

.

* * *

.

© 2010 by: littl3missZai.


	2. forgotten

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**R o y a l l y . F o r b i d d e n**

.

copryight © 2010 by: littl3missZai.

Any method of copying and posting some scenarios of the story will be strictly forbidden.

.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1:**

a . l i t t l e . i n t r o d u c t i o n

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I turned off the T.V. I was dead sick of these "celebrity-thingys". All those retarded creatures do is to pretend like someone else in general. For short... FAKE. urgh. I just simply hate them.

**_"KARIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! DIINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"speak of the retarded." I said sarcastically. It was my dumbass big brother, Ichigo, having his beloved sem-break from college from Tokyo, he decided to pay a little visit. Frankly, I wanted him to rot in there, rather than hear him squirm and fight with the old man.... oh well... like father like son..... or should I rephrase.. like retarded father, like more retarded son.... now THAT sounds nice. I sighed and quickly jolted downstairs before Ichi-nii would beat me up for coming down late for dinner.

*dinner*

"Ichii-nii... when are you going back to Seireitei?" Yuzu asked our retarded big bro. Odd, but Yuzu tends to visit Ichi-nii's residence in Seireitei more often than I do... or should I say.... I never wanted to go there. I only came there once, when we attended Rukia-nee-chan's wedding. " This sem-break, Yuzu. I was thinking of helping Rukia with the undone paperwork left at my office." Ichigo replied while indulging the spoon in his mouth. " and so you just thought about it, helping Rukia-nee-chan do the work... how RETARDEDLY PATHETIC for a captain to leave all the work to his fukutaichou." I lazily said to him... emphasizing the words "retardedly pathetic". "take back what you said!" Ichi-nii sounded really annoyed and lunged a clean spoon towards my head. "that's a FACT. Why should I take it back?" I teased him.,,, and he gave in. Retarded big-brother. ... just then, our old man came in the dining room.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whack*" our old man threw a kick to Ichi-nii from behind, but ended up Ichi-nii was the one kicking him on the face. But due to dad's quirky nature, he quickly stood up and went to WORSHIP mom's poster. "Masaki! look!!! our son became so delinquent just after he came here for sem-break... what shall I do to our SNOB son, mother?" dad said between fake sobs. I swear, if we just don't know him, we could have given him several best-actor award, consequitively. "oh, shut it, old man." Ichi-nii hastily replied and went back to his meal..... *sigh* one normal family night. At least, for us. Since Ichi-nii went out of Karakura for college, the house was not that "home-inviting" anymore. Kinda sad, but at least there were no annoying fighting sounds echoing across the house and some repeated shopping routine whenever they break a furniture.

*the next day*

" I TOLD YOU, OLD MAN!!! I'M GOING **ANYWHERE** ASIDE SOUL SOCIETY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Geesh, since when did dad had the idea that I can HELP Ichi-nii do his work at his squad back there? Let alone rot there. First, it's not my work to do those pesty paperworks, and Im not even a shinigami!!! for heaven's sake, I really don't want to socialize with SOULS, okay!?! I simply just don't like it there. And if that old man thinks that I could change my opinion about soul society if I stayed there a little.... hehe... dead wrong. As if I would let myself live in a place wherein the houses looks all the same with boring white walls and black tiled roofs, more of like a death maze.... I'll just end up roaming around in circles looking like an idiot not knowing where to go................

But by the time Rukia-nee-chan asked me if I wanted to come, I can't help but to agree.

As I entered Soul Society for the second time in my life, the first thing.... er.., first one I saw was a strawberry-blond hair girl with abnormally large breasts with a chain on her neck, after a little staring contest, I remembered that she was Matsumoto Rangiku. By the time she saw me, she quickly bombarded me with her infamous "matsumoto hug". Oh my,...

"Matsumoto-....san..... ca-...can't.......br-breathe!!!!" I managed to say it.

"oops. sowie! Kawin-chan!" Okay,... she's drunk. And that's when I just noticed that Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee-chan already left me..,.. well.. not really... they did say that I go for a walk with Matsumoto for a while now, I think I just ignored it.

"so.........?" I asked the drunk fukutaichou.

"c'mon! lewt's gwo and dwink SAKE!" She exclaimed while throwing her fists into the air. Her body was like a jelly. Shaking and swaying from left to right while walking, but still regains balance. She was literally dragging me along with her when a voice halt.

"MATSUMOTO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"

"oh.. *hick*.. taichou!" Matusmoto quickly compiled her posture and look innocent towards her taichou..... yeah right... her taichou.

A guy with gravity-defying white hair, a gorgeous set of teal eyes, tanned skin, a black shihakusho with a white haori with a number 10 on it's back. and a sword wrapped around his back, but most of all, he was freaking tall. 6,0. Upon my estimation.

the guy just stared at me for a while, then his look was like he was trying to remember something by looking at me, then, he finally spoke.

"it has been quite a very long time since we last saw each other, how are you, Karin?" he said, his tone became......normal.............for a handsome guy like him.........oh my,,,,,,, did I just said that? erase it!

"h-how did you know my name?..... have we met before?" I immediately asked him. His face sketched a bit of shock. How come he reacted like I was supposed to know him that well? I mean, I believe this is the first time that we ever met, okay?.............. yeah.. right.

.

* * *

~just a short update, guys.

* * *

.

copryight © 2010 by: littl3missZai.


End file.
